onepunch_anime_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Genos
Genos is the secondary protagonist and Saitama's best friend and disciple. Biography At age 15 Genos and his family was attacked by a cyborg that left him for dead. After Dr. Kuseno discovered the young boys body he crafted him into a powerful cyborg. During his search for the murderous cyborg he came into contact with Mosquito Girl despite his best efforts his death seemed inevitable. Saitama then threw a rock towards the Mysterious Being sending it flying. After this meeting he dedicated his time and effort to study under his new master. The two managed to repel an attack on Saitama's house and head towards the House of Evolution. After a brief encounter with Carnage Kabuto Genos was put out of comission. One day while shopping he was held at gun point by the mob to tell them how he came to know his hostage. While he didn't know him Genos still defended the the man and took the criminals in. After the destruction of the House of Evolution and Saitama's lack of recognition the two decieded to join the Hero Association. While Genos excelled in both the written and physical exam Saitama nearly failed the written exam. Thus placing the cyborg in S-Class. After recieving the news of this he eventually decieded to see if he or his master was stronger. The two had a fierce battle that put Genos to the very egde and Saitama rather giddy at the prospect of someone able to battle someone somewhat "evenly". In the end Genos was not ready to deal with his masters overwhelming power. A few days later he and a few other heroes were warned of an incoming meteor. Genos desperately tried to destroy the meteor but failed. Saitama arrived and destroyed the meteor without fail. Genos along with Fang were rather impressed and left the city. One day out shopping Saitama killed a lone Sea Folk told of the humans nearing doom. Hours later Deep Sea King began his attack. Nearly killing several heroes Genos managed to stop him from killing the civilians. The two had an intense battle that niether seemed to gain an edge until the Sea King spat acid at a small child nearly killing him in the process. After the incident both he and Saitama wanted celebrate with crabs. However the notorious Serial Bomber placed a bomb on the train he was traveling on. He along with Hellish Blizzard Fubuki tried to stop the train but they were forced away by Tornado of Terror Tatsumaki who compressed the blast. After the death of Shibabawa the S - Class heroes were called upon to prepare for the threat she forsaw. While most remained safe in the Hero Associations building the surrounding area was destroyed. Saitama left for the leader the others were unable to help. Genos along with Superalloy Blackluster watched as the others fought against invaders. After Saitama killed the leader he and Genos were reunited. The two along with the other were invited to a luxury spa where Zombieman was murdered. While it was eventually revealed Tatsumaki had killed him in a drunken haze. He was able to resurrect himself and while everyone wasn't bothered Genos however knew the truth that Saitama had egged her on thus resulting in her drunken state. A few months later he rescued a small child from death at the hands of Pluton, King of the Underworld. With him reciting the words of his master. Personality While he can seem rather cold and calculated Genos is a very noble person. He puts others ahead of himself and will often attack first to allow others to escape. Despite his positive tendencies he is also cocky during fights as he will often leave himself open for attack. He and Saitama have a mutual respect for each other. The two are also on rather friendly terms as the two often trade compliments. Abilities Speed Genos is a very fast individual capable of intense speed. He was able to deliever several powerful blows with the Deep Sea King. As a cybord he can also use his numerous boosters to make him faster as seen during the fourth OVA when he managed to push a train back using the rockets on his back. Power Genos is quite powerful even for a S-Class hero as he was able to fight the Deep Sea King and deal several very powerful blows. During his battle with Armored Gorilla he was able to tear off his limbs. He can enhance his power using his boosters sch as his battle with Saitama. Durability Genos is able to sustain immense damage that would normally kill or hinder a normal human. As seen during his battle with Mosquito Girl he was able to take insane punishment and still lived. The only thing that has effectively nearly killed him was the Deep Sea Kings Acid Spit. Techniques Battle Body MK I Geno's MK I body is alot more primitive in appearance. For instance his joints are ball like similar to the anatomy of a toy robot. ' Incinerate ' Genos creates a powerful blast of fire capable of reaching ranges of 500 meters. During his MK I variant the incinerate can be fired in a short burst for rapid fire. ' Machine Gun Blow' Genos punches his opponent multiple time causing intense damage. The blow typically is used as a finisher in the MK I Battle Body. Battle Body MKII The MKII Battle Body is far superior to the first. It is far faster and produces far superior power. Also when engaged it glows an orange/yellow color. ' Incineration Beam ' Unlike Incinerate this attack is a more concentrated version of the previous attack. It was able to carve a trench within a mountain side and ravine. ' Incineration Canon ' The most powerful variant of his Incinerate. He places his core on his arm and powers up the arm blasters. This version is powerful enough to cause the decent of a meteor to slow down. The blast itself is far larger than any previous version and is capable of burning out his entire power supply. It leaves him in very vunerable state when it is finished. ' Lightning Eyes ' Genos creates a blinding flash from his eyes capable of causing his enemies to go blind for a few seconds. Trivia *Genos is often ranked in the number one spot in popularity polls. *A running gag in the series is that in most battles he loses his right arm. *Genos has a built in perfect pitch sensor. *Genos has the most OVA's dedicated to him with three. Write the second section of your page here. Category:Human Category:Cyborg Category:Hero